The present disclosure relates to computer applications, and more specifically relates to converting terminal-based legacy computer applications to web-based applications without creating data streams and without requiring a change to the legacy application code.
Many thousands or more applications have been designed for use with terminals such as the IBM 3270. The IBM 3270 is a class of block-oriented computer terminal normally used to communicate with IBM mainframe computers. These terminals are sometimes referred to as “green screens” due to the text color on the original models. In contrast with a character-oriented terminal, a block-oriented terminal may transfer large blocks of data (known as “data streams”) to minimize the number of input/output (I/O) interrupts required. Data streams include both text and formatting functions, allowing an entire terminal screen to be presented as a single output operation. Formatting functions allow the terminal screen to be divided into clusters of contiguous character cells with various attributes. Data streams may include functions that send data for display at the terminal and functions that retrieve data input at the terminal.